ONE SHOT WONDERS
by LolaWorld
Summary: All stories will involve spanking and/or sex. It's going to arrange from vampire diaries, Twilight, Supernatural, Glee, True Blood, Hawaii 5-0, Big Time Rush, Victorious, WWE, Teen Wolf and misc. I will title each chapter with the name of the TV show/movie it's from and who is involved. I OWN NONE OF THE SHOWS OR the characters, only my own and of course my own imagination! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE SHOT WONDERS**

I got this idea from several other authors I came across on FF. A collection of just one shot stories all combined in one "story." I really like that idea because many times I have a great spanking scene in my head. I want to write it but I don't necessarily want to write an entire story revolved around it. So I'm going to start one of my own. **All stories will involve spanking** **and/or sex**. It's going to arrange from **vampire diaries, Twilight, Supernatural, Glee, True Blood and Teen Wolf. **

**I will title each chapter with the name of the TV show/movie it's from and who is involved. ENJOY!**


	2. Teen Wolf, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Ericka

**TEEN WOLF**/Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Ericka

Quick background to my story: Derek (age 22) is the Alpha werewolf. Jackson (age 16), Isaac (age 16) and Ericka (age 16) are his Gamma pups. He turned them after he learned each of them have been orphaned by their human families. They now live with Derek Hale in the house he grew up in. The house was burnt up a bit but is now remodeled and beautiful to live in again. The pack functions as a _wolf pack _family and as lovers.

**THE RAVE**

The pretty, sexy blond snuck into her brothers' bedroom. She quietly nudged Jackson and Isaac.

"Ericka, what is it?" Jackson asked in a soft whisper as Isaac sat up.

"Derek is sleeping on the couch, let's go to the rave."

"That's suicide. Derek said we couldn't go," Isaac said.

"Oh come on guys, he's sleeping. We'll just go for a couple of hours and be back before he even wakes up. You know you both want to."

Ericka looked at her brothers with her big brown eyes and with a slight pout to her lips. Jackson sighed, looked at her then over at Isaac.

"Isaac, what do you think?"

He thought about for a minute.

"Okay, but if we get caught you can't blame me."

Ericka and Jackson chuckled and agreed.

**TTT**

The three teen wolves walk into the rave. Alone, each earns the title of real eye-candy but the three together; the sex appeal is magnified 100 fold. Ericka stands in the middle holding Jackson's hand on one side and Isaac's on the other. She is wearing a black mini leather skirt, tight black tank top, black thigh highs, black 3 inch knee high leather boots; Jackson, tight black solid shirt, black jeans, black leather studded belt and black ankle high leather boots; Isaac, similar to Jackson's outfit but with an added leather jacket and a black belt with skull designed around it.

The three start dancing and grinding with one another with Ericka still in the middle as she often is. She is faced in front of Isaac with Jackson directly behind her; his hands on her waist and breasts as Isaac has his hands on her hips. Jackson was grinding up behind her, kissing on her neck as Isaac kissed the other side of her neck. They switched to taking turns kissing her lips, she kissed them back and with Ericka still in the middle Jackson kissed Isaac deeply. He had one hand on Ericka's ass and his other hand squeezing Isaac's. The three made out with each other, dancing, grinding, really into each other, into the music, ignoring everyone around them. Suddenly Isaac felt a hand firmly grab hold of his shoulder. He turned around ready to fight but froze in his tracks when he saw who it was. Ericka and Jackson froze just as quickly; each of them looking at Derek with scared, wide eyes.

"You three are in so much trouble! We're going home…now!"Derek demanded.

The three knew better than to dare argue back with their Alpha at a time like this. They each walked outside with Derek right behind them.

"Get in the car!"

Batting her big brown eyes, "Derek, we're sorry," Ericka attempted to butter up their maker/big brother/lover/master.

"Save your breath little girl and get in the car."

**TTT**

Derek pulled into the driveway in his black Chevrolet Camaro. Everyone was silent; you could cut the air with a knife from all the tension looming around them. He got out of the car.

"Okay, let's go, quickly."

The three teens got out and followed their stunningly handsome maker to the house. He unlocked the front door, walked into the living room and flipped on a light.

"You three, sit down on the couch now!" Derek demanded pointing at the brown cushioned couch.

Isaac took off his jacket and laid it over a chair as he sat down on the couch with his brother and sister. Derek paced back and forth with his arms folded. He was fuming.

"Jackson!"

The boy looked up at Derek with his beautiful green eyes and his boyishly sweet looking face.

"Did I or did I not tell each of you that you couldn't go to the rave tonight?"

"You said we couldn't go sir."

He nodded, "Ericka, did I or did I not say the Archers would be out tonight, loaded and ready to hunt?"

"You did sir," she answered meekly.

"Isaac! Do I make up rules just to hear myself talk or to keep each of you safe?"

Isaac swallowed hard before he answered.

"It's to keep us safe sir."

"Exactly! Each of you answered correctly. That tells me that you DO understand and that you DID actually hear me. Now, tell me, WHY did you still decide to disobey and put your lives at stake?"

The three didn't exactly know what to say.

"Ericka! Why did you three go to that rave tonight when I told you that you couldn't?"

She looked up at him with tears beginning to stream down her face.

"We just wanted to have some fun. We thought we would be safe as long as we were together."

Derek sat on the coffee table directly in front of them.

"Look, sticking together was correct; but, you are not ready to go out and about at night without me nearby. In the werewolf world, you are just babies. Your skills are not honed in enough to fight against experienced hunters. I could have lost one of you if not all of you!" Derek let out a heavy sigh and stood up, "Jackson, go upstairs and bring me the paddle."

The three teens in unison began to whine. Derek put up his hand.

"Tell you what, I'll just take off my belt and use it on each of you whining at me and THEN Jackson will bring me the paddle for me to spank each of you with for disobeying and going to the rave."

The three were absolutely silent.

"That's what I thought. Jackson, I gave you an order, make it quick."

Jackson ran upstairs and made his way back in less than a minute. He didn't want to further anger their big brother, their leader. He handed it to him right away. Derek took it and sat down in the middle of the couch as the three teens stood and waited for further instruction.

"Jackson, you're the oldest, you first."

"Only by a month," he whined.

Derek looked up with his brilliant blue eyes and looked at him with all seriousness.

"Are you actually attempting to argue with me right now?"

"N nno sir, I'm sorry."

Derek put down the paddle, grabbed Jackson by his belt loop and pulled him closer. He unbuckled his belt, unsnapped his jeans, unzipped his zipper and pulled his jeans down along with his boxer/brief hybrids. He pulled them down to his knees and guided him over his lap. He picked up the paddle and began spanking him swiftly. He spanked his entire bottom, his "sit spots" and his upper thighs. Jackson was squirming on Derek's lap furiously. The sting of the paddle was immeasurable.

"Derek! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"The young boy cried.

"It's supposed to hurt. Stop squirming so much and take your punishment. You know you deserve it!"

Derek spanked him for five minutes straight without skipping a beat. He stopped as quickly as he started. He helped his young prodigy, his baby boy up and off his lap.

"Stand in a corner Jackson until I am finished with your brother and sister."

Jackson obeyed right away.

"Ericka, you're next, come here."

She hesitantly walked over. He didn't appreciate how slow she moved. He grabbed her arm and put her over his lap immediately. He flipped up her leather skirt and pulled her black low cut panties down to the middle of her thighs. He picked up the paddle and quickly began her spanking. She instantly tried to block the harsh blows of the evil wooden paddle. He took both of her hands and held her wrists with his one hand as he continued her punishment. He spanked her for five minutes straight as well, just as hard. He knew she could handle it just as well as the boys. She kicked her legs, squirmed her body with every natural instinct she had to escape from the pain. After the five minutes he helped lift the petite but strong girl up. She couldn't stop crying.

"Corner Ericka, now."

He watched her walk over to the corner. Even as her bottom was a perfect rosy red shade it was still quite beautiful; firm yet rounded to perfection. He glanced over to Jackson for a moment to appreciate his exquisite body as well, before drawing attention to his youngest. Isaac was already flooding his eyes with tears out of anticipation of his own spanking. Derek looked at him and he didn't have to say a word. Isaac was right next to his side. Derek gave him a small smile of sympathy before baring his bottom and pulling him over his lap. Isaac hugged Derek's left calf and closed his eyes. The spanking began just as fast, hard and quick as his werewolf siblings. He remained still but his crying grew harder. Half way through Isaac was unknowingly digging his claws into Derek's leg. It caused him to stop momentarily.

"Hey, baby boy, put the claws in."

Isaac opened his eyes and saw his claws digging into his werewolf father and pulled them back in.

"Sorry sir."

"It's okay, just please be aware next time."

With that, Derek picked back up where he left off and continued for another solid minute and a half. Once he finished he helped Isaac up and stood up with him. He pulled up his clothes then hugged the boy in his arms for a few moments.

"Ericka, Jackson, pull up your clothes and come over here please."

They both obeyed and walked over. He gave them both a hug and looked at each of them lovingly. Each teen had puffy, red eyes from crying so many heavy tears.

"Alright, you're each forgiven and what you did is behind us now. Go upstairs and get in bed, it's late."

**TTT**

Thirty minutes pass, Derek is in his California king size bed trying to sleep. Jackson, Isaac and Ericka walk in his room quietly. Both boys shirtless and wearing only drawstring cotton pants; Ericka is wearing just her black tank top and black panties. They each stood there; they want to wake Derek but are hesitant as they are not sure how he might react. With his eyes still closed he spoke.

"I thought I told you three to go to sleep," he said sleepily.

"Derek?" Jackson asked humbly.

Derek sat up and rested on his elbows and with a yawn asked them what they wanted. Jackson spoke.

"Umm, Ericka, Isaac and I just wanted to say how truly sorry we are for disobeying and making you worry. We were just thinking about having fun. We love you and promise not to sneak out like that again."

He gave them a big smile and yawned again.

"I love each of you too, very much; now, if I let you sleep with me can we go to sleep?"

They each grew excited like three small puppies and agreed. He let out a good chuckle as he pulled down his sheets and comforter on each side of him.

"Okay then, get in."

They each climbed in and lay down as Ericka cuddled up against Derek on his right with his arm around her. On his left Jackson was nearest and cuddled up close to him as Isaac cuddled up close to Jackson; but still within Derek's reach. He stroked his hair affectionately.

Derek smiled to himself and thought, "These puppies are a lot of work but so worth it."

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! XOXO**

.


	3. VICTORIOUS! BECK, RYDER DANIELS & TORI

**SPECIALIZED THERAPY **

**TV show****: Victorious**

**Episode very loosely based from****: Begging on your Knees**

**Main story characters****: Beck Oliver, Ryder Daniels and, Tori Vega**

**Rating****: ****X**** for explicate adult material, daddy kink, slash/role play, D/s & spanking**

Tori and Ryder had been dating for a little over two weeks; it was right after school on a Friday; Ryder was walking down the hall to meet up with Tori when he heard a loud bang come from around the corner. Out of curiosity he made a detour to see what had happened. Beck was sitting on the floor in front of his locker with his head in his hands and leaning on his knees for support. The hall was close to cleared out by other students anxious to leave school for the weekend. Ryder walked over and immediately noticed the huge dent in the upper locker. He looked down at Beck and discovered his right hand was beginning to bruise.

Ryder squatted down to Beck's level.

"Hey," said Ryder.

Beck looked up with tear filled eyes. He was embarrassed and tried to wipe away his tears but it was too late.

"It's okay; boys can cry too, I do."

Beck gave him a small smirk and a nod of acknowledgment.

"Want to talk about it?" Ryder asked genuinely.

"Oh, umm thanks but I don't want to bother you with my family crap."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care. I'm a pretty great listener you know."

"Why do you care about me? You're dating Tori."

"I am but you're one of her friends. I like to consider you one of mine too."

Beck looked at him for a moment just studying his face. Ryder had beautiful, rich chocolate colored eyes. There was a kindness that shown through; Beck also noticed for the first time how Ryder had a strong aura of confidence and a sense of authority surrounding him. He was feeling emotionally vulnerable and found his self unusually drawn to his friends' boyfriend. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's my dad. He left me and my mom about six months ago. He told me I would see him every weekend; but, for the past three weekends now something has come up. I haven't seen him in almost a month now."

"Aww, your dad, I can relate to that. My dad left about two years ago when I was a sophomore. I hardly ever saw him either. My grades slipped, I got in a lot of fights and my mom wasn't much help at all."

Beck sniffled a couple of times, "that sounds a lot like me. Are things okay with you now?"

"They are actually; I mean, I still have my moments but when I do I just call Jason."

"Who's Jason?"

"When I met him he was a junior in college, a psyche major. It was at a party I went to and got drunk out of my mind. I ended up passing out and he stayed with me until I felt better and drove me home. After that we became really close. He showed me a whole new world. He helped me get over my dad in a way that no other therapist could."

"Do," he hesitated, "do you think you could do for me what Jason did for you?"

"Most definitely; what are you doing tonight?"

"Now that my father flaked again, nothing."

"Okay, well, my mom is out of town until next week. You can come over to my house. I'll explain in detail how it works and we can go from there if you want."

"You don't have plans with Tori?"

"Not tonight, she and her family are visiting her grandparents."

'Oh, well then yeah."

"Hand me your phone."

Beck surprised his self when he just handed it to him obediently without any question. Ryder gave him a sideways smile as he took it. He typed in his home address and phone number.

"See you at 8:00 and don't be late."

"Okay," Beck answered softly.

**VVV**

Ryder opened the door to find a fidgety Beck standing on the other side.

"Five minutes early, good," Ryder smiled, "come in."

Beck walked into the one story family house and looked around to get his bearings; hands in his back pockets.

"You seem a bit nervous," Ryder observed as he shut the door, "are you okay?"

Beck turned around to face the taller boy of two inches.

"Oh, umm yeah, I guess I am a little nervous."

Ryder chuckled, "why?"

"I spoke with Tori earlier."

"Okay, and?"

"And, well, she told me how you are really helping her work through her bulimia problem."

"Did she give you any details?"

"Ohh yeah, she told me everything. She isn't going to get in trouble is she? You know for telling me."

Ryder chuckled, "no, she is free to share with whomever she wishes to. She isn't my prisoner," he smiled, "do you have any questions?"

"A couple, so the role play is part of the therapy right? Like, you would play my "dad" and that's supposed to help me work through my issues with my real dad?"

"Yes, or I can just play a different type of authority figure if that makes you too uncomfortable."

"No, it's cool."

"Any other questions?"

"Umm, yeah, is sex part of the therapy?"

"What? No, that part is just a perk. It does help with the bonding between you and me; but isn't absolutely necessary. We don't have to take it that far…if you don't want to."

"If I don't want to? So, you're open to being with a guy?"

"Yes, I'm bi-sexual, you?"

"I don't know. I have only recently started actually thinking about it."

"Oh really? Did you meet some guy and find yourself blown away by the sexual fantasies you started to have about him?"

Beck chuckled for the first time all day, "yes, actually, how did you know?"

"The same thing happened to me when I met Jason. So, when did it happen to you?"

"About two weeks ago."

"What happened two weeks ago?"

"I met you."

"Aww, I see," Ryder smiled, "okay, so since Tori already explained everything to you, are you in?"

"Yes."

"How far do you want to go?"

Beck took in a deep breath, "all the way."

"Alright, the safe word is RED."

**VVV**

"Beck David Oliver, explain to me the meaning of these grades?"

Ryder held Beck's most recent report card he had given him earlier as one of the things he needed to improve on and needed help achieving. He had all D's but one A which was for dance class. Beck looked down at his feet.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Beck! Look at me when I am speaking to you."

He looked up immediately, "sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry da daddy?"

Ryder sighed and nodded, "Bad grades, getting in fights, cutting class; this is not the behavior for a proper young man now is it?"

Beck shook his head, "no sir."

He then glanced over at the end table behind Ryder and noticed the leather paddle. He started to have second thoughts about everything; but, he couldn't help but be drawn to Ryder. His authority over him felt like a security blanket. Ryder sat down in the middle of the black leather couch. He had picked up the paddle and now laid it behind him.

"Come over here, you know what needs to be done."

Beck slowly walked over with hesitance. Ryder reached out for his hand and pulled him in closer, faster. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles along with his black boxer-briefs. Ryder was pleasantly surprised to see how Beck was completely shaven. Not one hair on his beautiful, tight, light caramel colored skin. Ryder scanned his beautiful body before guiding him over his lap. Beck had to re-adjust his self a couple of times as he was unintentionally starting to become slightly aroused. Without warning Ryder began to spank Beck's firm, perfectly rounded bottom with his hand. Beck jumped with surprise at the intensity of the sting. He tried to behave and take the spanking as best as he could. He held onto Ryder's jeans with a strong grip. He began to tear up but refused to cry so easily. After a couple of minutes the spanking stopped.

"Alright, we're almost finished. Make sure you keep your hands away from the strap; do you understand?"

Beck had a hard time trying to speak.

"Ye ye yes daddy."

"Good boy."

Ryder rubbed Beck's bottom momentarily before he picked up the paddle to finish the job. He started strong and didn't hold back. Beck jumped and began squirming everywhere. He wanted to yell at the safe word but knew he needed this form of punishment. Then it happened, Ryder had finally gotten through to Beck.

"This is for your own good son," said Ryder sternly.

He continued to spank him consistently and without pause. The pain was immense. The sting of the paddle and the authority in Ryder's statement all hit at once. Beck began to cry and he cried hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy! Please stop, I'll be good! I'll be good I promise!"

Ryder continued to spank him for another minute before he stopped. Beck was sobbing and unable to speak. He lifted the younger boy up while keeping his clothes down at his ankles and adjusted him on his lap. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and took off his own form fitting black tee. He then pulled off Beck's shirt and held him close until his crying subsided. Once Beck began to settle down he couldn't help but notice the layer of muscles that Ryder had. He gave him absolute eye contact with crocodile tears still in place of his own beautiful brown eyes. Ryder smiled at him then kissed his forehead. He moved down and kissed the tip of his nose, his cheekbone, his cheek and then a soft kiss on Beck's lips. He moved back and looked into the tear filled eyes of his newest puppy. Beck moved forward and closer, letting Ryder know simply by body language that he wanted more.

Ryder leaned in and kissed Beck deeply, passionately, lustfully. His hands wondered down from his chest to his hips, his freshly spanked bottom and then around to a very erect member. Beck's body was reacting to Ryder's touch just as he had hoped. Ryder took Beck's virginity from his backside that night; and Beck found himself with absolute satisfaction and a deep inner peace he hadn't felt in months.

**VVV**

Another two weeks past and Ryder had been dating Tori for a month now. He also continued to see Beck outside of school. It was a secret that only the three of them shared. Ryder was much more than a boyfriend, he was their master and they were each his subservient, his playmate, his pet. It was a triangle they were more than happy to be in.

Beck was sitting outside at a school table waiting for Tori and Ryder to return. She was refusing to eat her apple; claiming there were too many calories in it. Beck had been late to school three days in a row and had no reasonable excuse. Ryder had soccer practice after school so he decided to deal with both of his pets during lunch. He had taken Tori out to his car where he had the back windows tinted fairly dark.

The two returned, Tori in her mini jean skirt and pink short sleeve top. She sat down carefully in front of Beck. It was obvious that she had been crying and only Ryder and Beck knew why.

"When Beck and I return, I expect all of your salad and apple to have been eaten by you. You are beautiful and you are not to say otherwise, understand me?"

Tori sniffled a few times, "Yes sir."

"Good, now Beck, let's go"

"Sir, are we also going to your car?"

"No, I'm taking you in the bathroom. I need more room."

Beck was almost scared to ask but dared to anyway.

"Room for what sir?"

"After I punish you, you're going to make it up to me for misbehaving."

"And how's that sir?"

He asked even though he already knew the answer; he just liked hearing Ryder tell him.

"Let's just say along with the rattan cane I have in my backpack; I have plenty of lube."


	4. SUPERNATURAL, JOHN, DEAN, SAM, & ADAM

**MY THREE SONS**

**Summary: John decided to take a break from supernatural hunting and take his three boys up to their family cabin; a long weekend of nothing but fishing and male bonding. **

**Dean: Age 22**

**Sam: Age 18**

**Adam: Age 16 (living with John since age 4 after his mother died from having AIDS; she got from an accidental puncture from a needle that was used on a patient with AIDS. It happened at the hospital where she worked as a registered nurse.)**

"No! I'm not washing the dishes; I'm not your slave!"

"Adam!" John yelled, "Do NOT walk away from me like that."

Adam stopped and turned around, but clearly still held an expression of defiance.

"What?" He snapped.

With a raise of his eyebrow, "watch your tone; now get your little butt over here and finish cleaning the kitchen along with the dishes."

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Sam?"

"Sam has his own chores. We each have chores and yours is keeping the kitchen clean. Now get back over here and finish it. That is an order."

Dean and Sam just watched the conversation between their little brother and their father; both giving the look of hope that Adam would be smart and just do as he was told. Instead he decided to test his father.

"NO, I don't want to," he said as he folded his arms stubbornly.

Dean just closed his eyes and shook his head as he knew his brother was heading for serious trouble. Sam felt like he was watching a train about to crash and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Adam Grant Winchester! You have until the count of five or you are going to be very, very sorry. 1…2…."

"Fuck you! I'm not a six year old. You don't need to cou…"

Before Adam could finish his bratty remark his father was by his side. He grabbed his arm and walked him quickly up to his room.

"Dad! Wait! Please, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it!"

Adam begged and pleaded the entire way upstairs. John didn't say a word until they were in his room and he shut the door. He pulled a pillow from under the covers and placed it on the middle of the bed.

"PJ bottoms and boxers down and over the pillow, now," John said firmly.

Adam looked up at his father, "please give me another chance, I'm sorry."

"I did give you a second chance. It would have been completely justified if I spanked you the instant you yelled "no" but I didn't, I gave you to the count of five. That was your second chance and you blew it; now, get over the pillow."

Adam looked at it and hesitated. John was becoming very impatient with his youngest. He grabbed a hold of the waistband of his pajama bottoms and boxers and yanked them both down quickly to his knees.

"Dad!"

John ignored him, lifted him from under his arms and firmly placed him over the pillow. He then smacked his thighs a good fifteen to twenty times. As he did so he spoke to him firmly.

"When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it!"

John stopped and straightened up. Adam had quickly come to tears and was doing all he could not to sob like a baby. His thighs felt as if they were on fire. He wanted more than anything to rub them but didn't dare. John took off his belt and folded it in half.

"Adam, this is for deliberately disobeying me, swearing and yelling at me; do you understand?"

Adam sniffled, "Ye yes sir."

**SNSN**

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! The sound of the spanking continued for a good amount of time. Dean and Sam were still downstairs cringing at each sound of the belt to their little brother's poor exposed bottom.

"I seriously can't believe he talked to dad like that," said Dean wide eyed.

"You would think Adam just met him or something," Sam added.

"Or he's suddenly became a masochist."

Sam gave Dean a look like he couldn't believe he just said what he said.

"What? I'm just saying. I certainly would never put it past you," he teased.

Sam gave him a light shove, "whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

The two were wresting around with one another before they heard a sound that made them suddenly stop in their tracks; Adam's bedroom door opened. Dean and Sam looked up to see their father walking out and fastening his belt. They could also hear Adam crying pretty heavily, they both empathized with their baby brother. John shut the door softly and walked down. He always hated having to punish his boys.

Dean and Sam watched John's every move. John walked in the kitchen and went back to prepping the fish he and Dean had caught earlier. The two boys were just waiting for their father to speak, not wanting to speak first and possibly saying something wrong to trigger the risk of turning their own bottoms into a nice shade of red.

"I want both of you boys to go and gather as much kindling as you can find."

"Now?" Sam asked.

"No, next week, of course now," John snapped back.

Dean punched Sam in the arm.

"Yeah, duh, what kind of stupid question was that?"

"You're stupid," retorted Sam as he punched Dean back equally as hard.

"BOYS!"

Dean and Sam quit arguing and gave their father their full attention.

"Quit the bickering and do as I instructed."

"Yes sir," both boys said in unison and headed out the door.

A little over five minutes later Adam walked out of his bedroom; and down the stairs to the kitchen where his father was. His eyes were red and he still had a few tear stains trailing down his cheeks. He didn't say a word. He simply got started on the dishes. A few moments past, he sniffled and looked over at his father. John looked over at him and each gave a sideways smile to show they were both cool with one another again.

**SNSN**

"Sam, look over there behind that tree on the left."

"Which tree on the left? We're only in the middle of the woods, do you think you can narrow it down a bit?"

"There is something over there lying on the ground, come on."

The two curious Winchester boys walked over and discovered a dead body, a half eaten, dead body.

"That's disgusting!" Said Sam.

"We should tell dad," said Dean.

"Tell dad? No way, I'm sick of him always treating us like babies. He doesn't think we're old enough to hunt on our own. I say we track down whatever it was that did this and kill it ourselves."

"What if it isn't a "whatever' it was and it's a "whoever" it was?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You mean something human? No way, look at how it's ripped apart."

"Fine, then how do you suggest we go about this without letting dad know?"

"We'll finish gathering all of the kindling, have lunch as usual then volunteer to go fishing, just the two of us."

"What if Adam wants to tag along?"

"Not likely, fishing requires a lot of sitting and waiting."

"Good point," Dean smirked.

**SNSN**

An hour past lunch, Dean and Sam went back into the woods under the pretense that they were fishing.

"Did you get dad's book?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how it's going to do us any good, we have no idea what we are looking for."

"We just have to find more clues."

"More clues? I think from the first clue we discovered this morning it was telling us to report it to someone who knows what to do."

"We know what we're doing," Sam retorted.

"Oh really? Well, we have a gun and a knife. Which do you think we should use first if we just happen to stumble across this whatever thing?"

"Damn Dean! I don't know! Just go with your gut."

The two were standing their bickering when suddenly this creature came out of nowhere. It was close to fifteen feet tall, had a skeletal framed body, long, sharp fangs and a couple of missing toes. The instinct of both boys was to start with the gun. Dean got out the first set of shots then Sam shortly followed. It only angered the creature. It came after Sam first. Dean threw down the gun and gripped the knife he had in his hand. He had his arm in position to stab the creature. Out of nowhere a silver arrow was shot right through the creature's heart. Both boys attempt to flee once they realized it had to have been done by their father.

"Both of you freeze!"

John walked out from the premises from which he hid and cut the head off of the creature with a silver-made blade.

"Dad! Wh what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I'm saving both of your asses! What in the HELL were you two thinking of trying to hunt ANY creature out on your own?"

"We just wanted to prove that we didn't need you," said Sam with a tone of defiance.

"Oh really? Well, it's certainly obvious from what just happened that you two know exactly what you are doing and don't need my guidance whatsoever!"

"Dad, we're sorry," Dean said meekly.

"Not as sorry as you are about to be."

**SNSN**

John and his two oldest walked in the cabin and put everything away.

"I'm going to see what Adam is doing. Sam, stand in that corner. Dean, go outside and find a nice sturdy switch."

"Dad, we're sorry," Dean tried to plead.

"Save it Dean Evan and _**do**_ as I told you."

Dean knew by the use of his middle name he was already walking on very thin ice.

"Yes sir."

**SNSN**

John found Adam up in his room napping. As upset as he was with Sam and Dean he took a moment to appreciate how angelic his youngest looked. He still had that innocent quality about him; even at the age of 16. John grew a smile and lovingly ran his fingers through his son's hair as a simple gesture of affection. He let out a small sigh and went back downstairs to find Sam unable to stand still.

"Stop fidgeting Samuel Dylan," John ordered gruffly.

Sam didn't say a word in response but did stand still immediately. A few moments later Dean walked in with what he was instructed to find. It was a switch that showed much promise to get the job done. He handed it to his father. John investigated the switch and nodded his head in approval.

"Sam, join your brother over here in front of me."

As John looked at his boys, "Dean, Sam, I want your jeans and underwear down to your ankles and both of you bent over the back of this couch."

Neither dared to argue and did exactly as they were told.

"Why are you about to get this spanking Dean?"

"Because we went after a creature we knew nothing about on our own."

"Good, what else Sam?"

"We lied to you about fishing and took a few of your weapons and your book without permission."

"That's exactly right."

With those words John began the spanking. He started with his hand on his oldest then gave Sam his turn. Both flinched a bit but were able to keep from crying out. The smack from their father's hand was becoming more and more intense; they both began to fidget a bit. After a two minute warm up and two susceptible pink bottoms displayed perfectly for punishment; John stopped and retrieved the switch.

"Sam, you're getting 25 and then it's over."

John focused all of his attention at that moment on his most sensitive child. He was only on 10 when Sam began to sob.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry. I'll never hunt without you again, please stop. Daddy, please stop."

John's heart was heavy. He knew whenever any of his boys called him daddy they were feeling as helpless as a little boy, one of _**his**_ little boys. It was breaking his heart but he knew he had to continue in order to make the lesson sink in.

"Sammy, we're almost finished."

John made it to 25. He pulled up Sam's boxers then brought him in for a hug. He held him for half a minute. He wanted to hold his sobbing child in his arms longer but he had one more boy to deal with first. He pulled him away and lifted his chin to achieve eye contact.

"I love you very much Sammy. The thought of losing you, losing any of you kills me. I don't know what I would do."

Sam let out a few sniffles and hiccups from crying.

"Love you too dad."

John gave him a loving smile, "Go to your room and rest a bit. I'll call you down later to help with dinner."

Sam gave him a charming, boyish smile and simply said Okay. He pulled up his jeans and went up to his room. John let out a sigh before he focused all of his attention on his eldest son.

"Dean, you're getting 35."

John began and made it all the way through without having to console his child half way as he had to with Sam and earlier with Adam. Dean was weeping though and gripping onto the cushion of the couch as if his life depended on it. Once finished, John threw down the switch, pulled up Dean's black boxer-briefs and brought him in for a hug. He cried on his shoulder for quite awhile before John felt he had calmed down enough to talk with him. He pulled Dean off his shoulder and looked at him directly while wiping a few tears away.

"Can you tell me why you received more than your brother?"

"Because as the oldest it's my job to watch over my little brothers and keep them safe; it's also my job to show a good example."

"Exactly," said John, "since you clearly know your role as the oldest why did you do it?"

"I don't know dad. I just thought," he sighed, "I don't know."

"No, I think you do know. You can tell me. I really want to understand what was going through your mind when you decided to take yourself and your little brother into such a dangerous situation."

Dean was quiet for a minute or so before answering.

"I wanted to make you proud of me," he answered softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what?"

Dean spoke up, "I wanted to make you proud of me. I thought if I helped Sam catch that creature then you would be proud."

John shook his head.

"You don't have anything to prove. I am proud of you. I know what you did today isn't something you normally do. You do watch out for your brothers and you help me out a lot. I love you and I'm very proud of you."

Dean wasn't sure what to say, he just knew he felt very loved at that moment. It was a feeling you couldn't buy."

**SNSN**

The following morning the Winchester men were eating breakfast. Each of the boys were sitting on a pillow. John cleared his throat.

"Okay, not that I went out of my way to look but I couldn't help but notice something yesterday with all three of you. I have just one question to ask."

The boys looked at one another and then back over to John.

"What's that dad?" Adam asked.

"What is with all the "manscaping"?"

_****Fini****_


	5. BRITISH ROYAL FAMILY, Prince W & Harrry

**Disclaimer: I just want to start off with a note that I mean in no way any disrespect to the British Royal family. This is simply an idea I got in my head after Prince Harry's most recent "teenage-like" antics. I mean no offence to anyone, any country; this is simply a ****VERY fictitious**** one-shot story I couldn't pass up. ENJOY! **

**Time to Grow Up**

Kate threw down the latest addition of the local newspaper and shook her head. She sighed, picked up her glass of ice cold raspberry-lemon tea and walked over to her husband, Prince William.

"Your brother has really done it this time hasn't he?"

William was looking out of the bay window in their bedroom when his wife walked up next to him.

"Yes, he certainly has," he answered somberly.

She took a sip of her drink.

"I suppose he'll just get another slap-on-the-wrist and a finger waged in his face, "don't do that again or else" bla bla bla," she paused, "there never is an "or else" follow through is there?" She asked but meant for it to be rhetorical.

"You know, you are right; there never is any follow through on any threat he ever receives for his misdeeds. I think it's obvious to me now what needs to be done."

**RRR**

A couple of days pass before Prince William has any spare time to speak with his younger brother, Price Harry. There is a knock on Price William's bedroom door. He opens it to find Harry standing there.

"Come in," said William as he moves aside.

Harry walks in as if everything in life is superbly golden. William shuts the door behind him. Harry turns around.

"Where is Kate?"

"She is attending a luncheon."

"Oh," he hesitated to ask but finally found the courage, "why are we meeting in your bedroom?"

"I needed to speak with you in private."

"You could have just emailed me or called me."

"I needed to see you in person."

Harry took a deep breath, "Alright, I can't help but have a feeling this is about what happened last weekend in Las Vegas."

"Yes, it is. Apparently what happens in Vegas _doesn't_ always stay in Vegas."

"Yes, I suppose not."

"What were you thinking Harry? How could you be so careless?"

"It's not that big of a deal okay."

"Not that big of a deal? There are photos of you all over the internet of you completely naked with some girl. You are a Prince. You are supposed to represent poise and dignity. Your actions were one of a frat boy in college. Enough is enough Harry, your careless party days need to stop."

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll be more careful. Is the lecture over now?"

"Yes, I am finished with the lecture; but, now you must be punished for your actions."

"Punished!? You're not my father."

"No, I certainly am not; but, I am your older brother and neither our father nor grandmother seems to know how to handle you."

"Oh, and you do I suppose?"

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea."

Harry crossed his arms, "And what are you going to do?"

William took off his suit jacket and hung it perfectly over a nearby chair. He answered his brother's question as he began to roll up his long sleeve dress shirt.

"I am going to spank you," said Prince William nonchalantly.

"Spank me! I am 27 years old."

"Exactly, you are 27 years old; yet, you act more often than not like a 17 year old."

"Will please, you can't do this. What about the guards?"

"The guards are well informed about my plans for you."

"You told them?"

"I had to. I didn't want to be interrupted. Don't worry, they are sworn to secrecy."

"What if I promise to cool off with the partying?"

"Not good enough Harry, you have done this one too many times."

Prince William pulled out a leather paddle from a top drawer and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Let's get this over with. You have acted like a spoiled little rich brat long enough. It's time to grow up."

Harry walked over to his brother. He wanted to just run; but, at the same time he couldn't help but feel so loved and so secure. It had been such a long time since he truly felt this way. He decided to take his punishment without putting up much of a fight. He stood in front of his big brother waiting for further instructions.

"Trousers down Harry and over my lap."

Harry obeyed and in less than a minute he was across his brother's lap feeling highly vulnerable. William seemed to think about it for a moment before making his decision. He pulled Harry's underwear down to his thighs; and exposed his bare bottom for a perfect display of a naughty boy in trouble. William started with his hand. He spanked his baby brother for several moments before taking a small break for Harry's sake. He was shifting his weight and squirming with each smack to his bottom. A few more moments pass before William reached for the paddle.

"Alright Harry, it's almost over. I'm going to just give you 40 with the paddle and then we're finished."

"Yes sir," Harry answered respectfully.

Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack! This continued until the count of 40. Harry's bottom was a bright shade of pink. He had been squirming the entire time but never said a word. William pulled up Harry's boxer-briefs and helped him stand up. Harry immediately pulled up his navy blue slacks before looking at his brother. He had signs of tears in his eyes but didn't cry.

"You took your punishment well. I am proud of you; and I hope you realize I only did what I did because I love you. I don't want you to find yourself too far down the wrong path."

"I know and I understand."

"Alright, good," William placed his hand on his brother's upper left arm and gave it a small squeeze, "I believe lunch is about to be served."

Prince William began to walk towards the bedroom door before Prince Harry stopped him.

"Will?"

Prince William turned around and was suddenly hit with a big hug from his little brother.

"Thank you."

"Thank you? You're thanking me?"

Prince William asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry to complete the hug. Prince Harry gave one slighter squeeze of a hug before letting go to answer his brother.

"Yes, thank you. I mean, yes, my ass is stinging like hell; but, I also feel as if a huge weight of guilt has been lifted off of my shoulders. So, thank you."

"Well, then you're welcome," Prince William smiled for the first time since opening the door to Harry earlier. He paused for a moment, "you know, there is nothing wrong with having some fun. Even a little wild fun; you just have to be smart about it. For example, perhaps if you should ever find yourself in a similar situation, make sure everyone puts their cell phones and cameras all in one basket and then have one of the guards watch it for dear life."

William's advice got a good chuckle out of Harry.

"I'll certainly remember that."

"Good because if you end up in the news again over another scandal, the sting you feel now is going to be multiplied. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry looked into his big brother's serious looking blue eyes.

"Yes sir, crystal."

Prince William smiled again at his brother and opened the door before offering to let him walk out ahead of him. Prince Harry did walk ahead and as he did so he began to think about what just happened. He didn't know how he was going to sit through lunch but he did know without a doubt, he had a big brother looking out for him.

_****FINI****_


	6. TWILIGHT, Cullen's, B4 Bella, REVISED

**BEFORE BELLA **

_**(Revised..before rated X. Now, XXX)**_

"Rosalie, get in my study right now young lady," demanded Carlisle.

Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the second level of the house when they heard their father's mandatory request. Rosalie looked at Emmet and gave him a look that she knew she was in really big trouble.

"I'll be right here when it's over babe," Emmet said as he squeezed Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie sighed heavily, got up from the couch and at human pace walked to Carlisle's study. She passed Edward on the way; he gave her an empathetic look as he often found himself over Carlisle's lap. He knew the sting of their father's wrath quite well.

Rosalie knocked softly on Carlisle's door.

"Come in."

**BB**

She walked in and sat down in a chair at the front of Carlisle's desk. Rosalie had a fairly good idea why her father called her in. She had a bit of a tantrum earlier in class when she didn't like the grade she received on her latest essay in English. Rosalie tried to be calm with her English teacher, Ms Thurman; but, it didn't last long. Ms Thurman wouldn't change the grade after Rosalie's plea. She threw her essay on the ground, called her teacher a huge bitch and stormed out of class. The moment she stepped out she regretted it, she knew Ms Thurman would call Carlisle and he would be furious.

**BB**

"Do you know why I called you in here?" asked Carlisle.

"No daddy, why?"

Rosalie asked as angelically as she could. Carlisle lifted an eyebrow due to his daughter's obvious attempt to get on his good side.

"Ms Thurman called me and told me how you acted up in class today."

Carlisle got up from his chair and walked in front of his desk to lean against it while Rosalie sat there and looked up at her strikingly handsome father.

"You know I always pride myself on being a fair and just father, so tell me, what is your side of the story?"

Rosalie took a deep breath, "My essay was worth an A and not a lousy B-. I tried to talk to Ms Thurman about it but she wouldn't listen. She told me she graded it what she felt the essay was worth. I put a lot of effort in it. She just made me so mad!"

"And is that when you threw your paper down and called your teacher names?"

She lowered her head, "Yes daddy."

Rosalie said too softly for any human to hear but Carlisle heard her loud and clear.

"I see, well, it's clear to me now that you do deserve to be punished. You know better than to throw tantrums and you especially no better than to be so disrespectful to authority."

"I know daddy. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Carlisle leaned from off of his desk and took Rosalie by the hand and led her over to the couch he had in his study. He sat down and with a flick of his fingers he unsnapped Rosalie's off white corduroy hip hugger pants. He pulled them down to her knees; exposing a light pink low cut pair of panties. Carlisle then guided Rosalie over his lap and proceeded to warm up her bottom with a few smacks over her panties still covering her firm young bottom. Tears were quick to surface. She kicked and squirmed.

Without warning Carlisle pulled Rosalie's panties down to the middle of her smooth tight thighs. The sting on Rosalie's bare bottom was growing more and more intense.

"Daddy, please, I'm sorry, I promise to be a good girl!" Pleaded Rosalie.

Carlisle gave Rosalie's beautiful bottom a few more smacks then just as quickly as it started, it ended. She was sobbing as her father pulled up her panties then pants. He cuddled her in his arms. He knew that she was sorry and felt no need to lecture any further. Moments pass as Rosalie begins to calm down in her father's arms.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you but it had to be done."

"I know daddy and I am really sorry," whispered Rosalie.

His little girl's humble words were tugging at his heart. She could be feisty and moody: but, when she let her guard down she showed her vulnerable and sweet natured side. Carlisle gave Rosalie a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Alright baby girl, go back with your brothers. I have a lot of files to go through."

Rosalie smiled and hugged Carlisle back knowing all was forgiven. As she closed the door behind her she realized why she really had her little tantrum in school. She was a sexually frustrated. She and Emmet had a very active sex life; but, every now and then Rosalie had this really kinky, untamed side to her. She couldn't ignore her sexual urges any longer. Granted, the spanking she just received did tame her a bit; but, she knew it wouldn't last long if she didn't get what she _**really**_ needed.

**BB**

Rosalie found Emmet in Edwards's room. He and Edward were listening to the newest CD he just picked up. Both brothers' turned around to see the burning desire Rosalie was carrying in her eyes. Neither Emmet nor Edward was strangers to this look.

**BB**

Unbeknown to the rest of the family the three of them had an extra special bond. It certainly wasn't a daily activity, but every so often this really wild seductive woman inside Rosalie just had to come out and play. Even though the Cullen family wasn't the typical "cookie cutter" family it still wasn't a "whore house" as Carlisle would call it. They were brothers, sisters, father and mother. They each had a special mate as they weren't born into the human world being biologically connected. Carlisle made it very clear that any sex outside of each couples' actual relationship was forbidden in his house. He was very traditional and expected his vampire children to be as well. Regardless, Rosalie couldn't live for eternity and ignore her true sexual desires. It was a passion that grew inside; and with years of trust she and two of her brothers became lovers.

**BB**

Esme was with a client and Jasper and Alice had gone hunting and wouldn't be back until the following day. Carlisle was working which meant he was pretty focused on his work and nothing else. The three of them simply had to be as quiet as possible. Rosalie shut Edwards's bedroom door and stood there for only a moment. They both gave her their undivided attention. She began to move her hips to the beat of the music. She rolled her hips, her belly and arms as she slowly began to undress slowly. Both boys' members grew instantly hard and were bulging inside their jeans.

Her freshly spanked bottom was still burning but her lovely little honey pot was boiling over. Emmet walked over to Rosalie first. Edward was right behind. He kissed Rosalie softly on the lips. Their kiss grew stronger with each passing moment. Edward then joined and kissed Rosalie then kissed Emmet. Watching them make out only made Rosalie even hungrier for them both. They quickly undressed and were just as ready as Rosalie. She threw Emmett on the bed and immediately got on top of him, exposing her little red bottom. Edward couldn't help but suddenly jump back a little knowing just how much that spanking must have hurt. She stopped kissing her burly man long enough to look up and gesture for Edward to join them. Edward did not hesitate. He was careful not make a single sound. Appearing suddenly by Emmet's and Rosalie's side, Edward began to kiss Rosalie deep and hard. The three kissed and groped one another for a few moments before moving into another position.

Emmett stayed on his back while Rosalie moved up and straddled his shoulders. He began to give her a tongue bath on and in her hairless love cave. She bent back and was stroking his already rock hard shaft as Edward stood in front of her and she took his thick man-stick and sucked on it like a Popsicle; each moaning and breathing heavily. This lasted for awhile before they changed positions once again.

As Rosalie was already on top of Emmett she moved down and placed his cock inside of her. As he entered inside her, Rosalie's entire body became orgasmic. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She began to ride him just like a cowgirl would. Emmett gave a look of ultimate pleasure. Edward caressed the size C breasts from the beautiful creature in front of him. He paid special attention to prepare her bottom for what was about to happen. Rosalie jolted a bit when Edward gave her bottom a playful smack. The pain was instant but suddenly turned into unbridled passion.

Rosalie mouthed to Edward, "Now, take me now!"

Edward prepared her entrance even more with K.Y jelly. He warmed Rosalie up with one then two fingers. Moments later Edward and Emmet had eye contact and Emmet gave him a wink and smile. Edward positioned himself on top of his vampire sister and proceeded to enter her. As Edward slid gently inside, Rosalie's entire body went spastic with sexuality. To feel both of her lovers in her at once was one of the most amazing feelings she had ever felt. Both young men loved sharing their sister this way and it only made the climb to their climax grow that much faster. The three of them were in perfect unison as they have had many years of practice to perfect their rhythm with one another. The tension was building higher and higher. Rosalie wanted to scream and Edward heard her thoughts and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He continued to glide in and out of her well spanked little bottom. Emmett brought both Rosalie and Edward forward. As Edward still had his sisters mouth covered, Emmett positioned his mouth right next to her ear.

"You are a very bad little girl," he whispered.

Those words shot Rosalie to the top and with that she began to buck Emmett as if she was an untamed horse. Edward slowed his pace and just stayed with Rosalie's motion as to not falter the pattern. Harder, deeper, closer went Rosalie's thrusts when finally her white honey exploded all over Emmet's hard shaft. Emmett treasured the way it felt, it was the only time ever as a vampire he felt anything warm. Rosalie knew the boys needed to release and let them both do what they needed.

Edward drew himself away from Rosalie and maintained his erection with the palm of his hand while he watched Emmet flip their sister over. Emmet was pumping in and out of Rosalie fast and hard. This lasted for several minutes. He wanted to take the experience a notch further. He looked over at his little brother stroking his hard shaft. He leaned down to kiss Rosalie before he pulled out and stood up.

"Edward get back inside of Rosalie now," Emmett commanded.

Both Edward and Rosalie loved when Emmett took charage. He obeyed instantly and slid easily back inside his older sister. Emmett stood behind him and leaned Edward over. He gave his little brother a little preparation before he entered inside him. It was now Edwards turn to be in the middle of both lovers. His body too became orgasmic. He pumped faster into Rosalie as Emmett pumped his self faster into him. Edward was holding Rosalie close in his arms as she was licking and sucking on his neck. She even bit him a few times. It only made his excitement grow. He kept his neck in position for his sister while he whispered to Emmett. He was feeling subservient and loving it.

"Please Sir, please fuck me harder. I'm all yours, 100% yours."

Emmett went faster and faster then suddenly just froze. He released his liquid into his little vampire brother. Once completely released he pulled out groped Edwards round, firm ass. He then sat next to them both on the bed. He gave Rosalie a deep passionate kiss before doing so with Edward. While kissing Emmett, Edward's thrust into Rosalie a bit softer than Emmett had just done so with him. He was slower but deeper, closer. This went on for only moments before he joined his siblings in absolute satisfaction of release.

**BB**

Alice and Jasper just finished feeding off a herd of dear. They sat there feeling full and happy. She began to simply think of her family when she got a sudden flash of her other siblings and what they were doing. She was a little shocked at first but quickly grew excited. She looked over at her lover/brother/husband. She gave him a devious yet playful look. She stood up and ran over to a nearby tree. She was wearing a black pleated skirt. She quickly took off her deep purple colored shirt, black bra and panties; but kept her skirt and thick black thigh highs and flats on. She leaned over towards the tree with her skirt flipped up. Jasper grew instantly hard and was stripped and inside her within seconds. He quickly pumped in and out of her with his 9 inch toy.

As Jasper made sweet passionate love with her she couldn't help but fantasize about the idea of also being with her two other brothers and sister.

"Mmmm Jazz I want it in my ass."

"What? Are you sure?"

She breathed heavily and moaned, "Ohhh yes, I want to try something different."

Jasper loved the sound of trying new things and re-positioned his self inside Alice without further hesitation. He slid in carefully. Alice was finding much more pleasure than she anticipated.

"Ohh yes, good boy, give it to me."

**BB**

A month later Carlisle and Esme went on a romantic weekend getaway. The kids stayed home. Each was simply doing their own thing but all gathered in the media room. Alice and Jasper walked in, they just returned from shopping. Alice had a couple of plain solid black bags in her hands. She held them up. She had filled Jasper in on everything the others did. He stood next to her to face the group.

"What's up?" Edward asked looking suspiciously at both Alice and Jasper.

"What's up," Alice answered, "is that we went to that little adult store in Portland this morning. We bought a few things to experiment with. You know, handcuffs, gags, a strap-on."

Rosalie, Emmett and Edward smiled.

"That is wonderful news, Umm thank you oh so much for keeping us informed of your sex likes and dislikes," said Emmett with a chuckle.

"Oh, these aren't just for me and Alice," said Jasper with a Cheshire grin, "they're for all of us to play…together."

Emmett looked at Rosalie and Edward; they each gave a nod of approval. He smiled and looked back over at Alice and Jasper.

"We are defiantly in!"

He said as he stood up and immediately took off his shirt. The others quickly followed suit. It was the beginning of many more secrets the Cullen children would keep from their parents.

****FINI****


	7. GLEE, Will, Emma, Rachel, Blaine

(NOTES: This short story has consented "age-play." I have read a story or two from others and decided I wanted to try it out. It's non-sexual. Also, it won't involve diapers but it will involve age-play as young as three to four years of age.** If you are NOT into any type of age-play and/or spanking please do not read. THX!** To everyone else, ENJOY!)

**HEALING WOUNDS**

_**(**__**2**__** part short story)**_

**BACKGROUND:**** After Will and Emma married they discovered Emma couldn't conceive. A year of trying many other alternatives they decided to adopt. They were going to adopt a baby; but, while they were talking to one of the adoption representatives on a bench out on the playground they spotted six year old Blaine. He had only been there a month. He was sitting on a bench watching all of the other kids play. He was the cutest little boy Will and Emma had ever seen. They asked about him and found out his biological father was a drug dealer, his mother a drug user and they were both killed by a drug deal gone wrong. Blaine was cursed with no confidence and felt un-loved as his parents never made any effort past making sure he had **_**some**_** food and was at least half way clothed. He always put his self to bed and bathed as best as he could on his own since the age of four. Will and Emma took him in first under foster care and truly fell in love with him. By time he turned seven, Blaine was officially theirs. **

**Blaine turned 12 and Will and Emma adopted another; this time an 11 year old girl named Rachel. Her father was a bookie. Her mother, at age 23, died from alcohol poisoning when Rachel was seven. Rachel was the one who found her. Her father now being a single parent simply took her with him to "work" when she wasn't in school. She was surrounded by constant miscreants. She witnessed her father beat up many men who could not pay back their loans after a bet they lost. When she was ten and a half her father, at age 33, was shot in the head from one of his regular customers. Like Blain's parents, it was caused from a deal that went down very wrong.**

**BLAINE 16, RACHEL 15**

"Blaine, I have had it with your whining. I said no and I meant it."

Will said as he walked in the house with his son after picking him up from dance lessons.

"Dad, cooommme ooonnn, pleeeaase, it's not fair!"

"It's a school night and your grades are already slipping."

"I have two C's, no big deal."

"It is a big deal Blaine, your mother and I expect you and Rachel to maintain A's and B's, not anything less. Therefore, the answer is no."

"Daaad, pppllleeaase."

"This is your last warning; stop asking and stop whining or I'm going to spank you."

Blaine stomped his foot, picked up a pillow from the couch and just flung it. It hit a lamp which in turned knocked it off its table and shattered onto the wood floor. Blaine looked at his father instantly with big frightened eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," said the teen suddenly with tear filled eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up. Please don't spank me. I don't want a spanking."

Blaine had a therapeutic ritual of turning from 16 to 6 whenever he was faced with immediate punishment from either of his parents. They were both familiar with this and accepted it as being a way he coped. The emotional abuse he suffered in his first six years of life was still deeply seeded within him. They knew it was more important than ever to follow through with the discipline; and after to comfort and show how much they loved him.

"Blaine Matthew Schuester!"

Will spouted out as he grabbed his son by his hand and walked him around on the other side of the couch. He sat down and tugged gently on Blaine's hand which was his gesture for him to get on his knees for eye to eye contact. He did so and looked up at his father.

"Daddy please don't spank me, please. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry."

Blaine was always a beautiful child; but in recent years when he resorted to age-play therapy he was irresistibly adorable. Will took a deep breath as he looked into his son's adoring brown eyes.

"Blaine, do good boys or naughty boys throw tantrums?"

The boy looked down, "naughty boys," he answered softly.

Will lifted his chin, "Look at me Blaine. What happens to boys who misbehave and throw tantrums?"

"They get in trouble" again he answered softly.

"That's right. You had a fit and then threw a pillow which ended up breaking a lamp. I believe that has clearly earned you some time over my knee."

Tears began to spill down Blain's soft, angelic face. He was very much in touch with the little boy within him.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Will with a heavy heart.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's blue-gray, form fitting slacks and pulled them down to his knees. He helped him over his lap before pulling down his white boxer-briefs as well. Will began the spanking and within the first minute Blaine began to cry heavily. He, as a little boy was hyper-sensitive; Will didn't hold back with the strength behind each spank as he would if/when Blaine was physically six. His sixteen year old body had a semi-high tolerance and he knew if he wasn't spanked long and hard enough it wouldn't be long until he acted up again. His round bubble butt was turning from a light pink hue to a light red rather quickly.

"Daddy, please stop, please stop. I'll be a good boy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Will continued for another minute before finishing the spanking with a good fifty smacks on each of his upper back thighs. Blaine was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. Much of the crying came from hurt and anger he held deep within. Will pulled up his underwear carefully and helped his child sit up onto his lap. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around his father and cried on his shoulder. Will held him and rocked him until he settled down. Blaine sat up on his father's lap and wiped a few tears away. With a sniffle or two he looked at his father directly in the eye.

"So I really can't go out with my friend's tomorrow night?"

"Blaine! Are you seriously aski…

"I'm kidding dad, I'm kidding," he smiled followed by a few more sniffles.

Will shook his head with a smile then kissed his son on the forehead.

"Okay, go get cleaned up. From the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen I believe dinner will be ready shortly."

**Close to bedtime **

Emma was finishing up laundry and putting the clothes away. She went in her son's room with a stack of his clothes. He had changed into his night wear and was doing his homework on his bed lying on his stomach. As she was putting the clothes away Blaine couldn't help but feel he still needed more comforting from earlier. A lot of anxiety came to surface and he was having a hard time dealing with it on his own.

"Umm mommy?"

Being called mommy from her son when he wasn't in trouble instantly caught her attention. She went with her instincts and spoke to him as if he were her six year old in front of her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is daddy still mad at me?"

She continued to put his clothes away, "no baby boy, not at all. Why do you think daddy is mad at you?"

"I don't know, just cause."

She smiled, "Oh, well, he isn't I promise."

"Okay," he paused for a few moments, "mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sad."

She put away the last of his clothes then sat down next to him on his bed.

"You're sad? What can I do to help you feel happy again?" She asked affectionately.

"I, I don't know mommy."

"Humm, would you like me to rock you in the rocking chair with your favorite Mr. Frog?"

She picked up the stuffed toy leaning on her son's pillow. She gave him a soft tap on his nose using the mouth of the stuffed frog while sporting a loving smile at her child. He returned the smile with a soft giggle.

"Yes, the rocking chair makes me happy," he smiled.

Emma got up from the bed and held her hand out for Blaine to take hold of. He got up and she handed him his Mr. Frog. They walked to the front room where there was an oversized lazy boy rocking chair. Will had it designed special in order for both of them to comfortably rock their older children on their laps.

Emma sat down then held her arms out as a signal to her child to join her; which he did. He instantly felt at peace in her arms. He had no doubt he was unconditionally loved by both his parents and sister.

**IN THE OTHER ROOM**

Will was sitting at the kitchen table grading papers for his Spanish class. Rachel walked in and sat next to him. He looked up and gave her a big smile.

"Hi princess, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Did you finish all of your homework?"

"Yes."

"Good," he paused waiting for Rachel to say something else, "do you want me to check it over for you or anything?"

"What? Oh, umm no, I understood it pretty well," she grew quiet for a moment, "daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have been doing some thinking lately. You know how Blaine has been using some age-play to help him deal with his past?"

"Yes."

"I think I want to give it a try. Is that okay?"

Will gave his daughter a big smile.

"Certainly Rach, tomorrow after dinner the four of us will go over all the details like we did with Blaine; okay?"

Rachel stood up with much excitement and gave her father a hug around his neck and a big kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, thank you daddy!"

He chuckled, "Certainly, your mom and I want to do anything to help you."

"Thank you!"

She said again before skipping off to her room. She was going to research as much as she could on the subject. She wanted to be well prepared before going over the details of how she wanted to play it out with the help of her family.

As Rachel left Will took a moment to think about his family. He smiled to his self and thought, "It may be unconventional but we're happy and that is all that matters."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	8. GLEE, Will, Emma, Rachel, Blaine PART 2

"**I have been doing some thinking lately. You know how Blaine has been using some age-play to help him deal with his past?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I think I want to give it a try. Is that okay?"**

"**Certainly Rache, tomorrow after dinner the four of us will go over all the details like we did with Blaine; okay?"**

**HEALING WOUNDS**

**Part 2**

It's been a couple of months since Rachel had begun to take on the role of a four year old whenever in the privacy of her own home with her family. Today would be different. Will took Blaine and Rachel to the mall to shop for a birthday present for Emma. Rachel decided to stay in her four year old mode and talked Blaine into being six for the day. Will knew it would be a challenge out in public; but, he was willing to do it for their sake.

"Rachel, you hold onto my hand and Blaine you better stay right next to me the entire time; do I make myself clear?"

"K daddy," Rachel answered.

"Yes daddy," Blaine answered as well.

**GGG**

The first thirty minutes went by well; however, things quickly took a turn for a challenging time.

Rachel had let go of Will's hand with the understanding that she and Blaine were to look in the toy section and were not to go anywhere. Will was looking at jewelry boxes when he heard Blaine and Rachel arguing.

"I was looking at it first!" Argued Blaine.

"No! I was!" Rachel retorted.

Will ran around the corner, "knock it off! Both of you."

"But daddy, I was looking at it fiiirrst!" Rachel pouted.

"Put the game down and come with me. Blaine you too."

"But daddy!" They both whined.

"Look, we're here to find a birthday present for mommy. I don't appreciate both of you arguing over toys. Stand by me and let's finish doing what we originally came here to do."

"But we're booorrred," Blaine whined.

Will sighed, "Look if you both straighten up and be really good for the rest of the time here I will take you out to lunch and then the park. How does that sound?"

"Park! Yes!" Rachel squealed with delight.

Blaine grew a huge smile himself and nodded his head yes.

**GGG**

Will was at lunch with his two children. Things start off well enough. They each start to eat their lunch when Will's cell phone rings' he answers it with a big smile.

"Hey Emma….."

While Will is distracted by the phone call with his wife, Rachel decides to cause a bit of mischief with her brother. She throws a French fry at Blaine. He isn't too thrilled about it. He takes two French fries and throws them back at her.

"Knock it off!" Blaine spouted.

It catches Will's attention right away and he quickly covers the mouth piece with his hand.

"Blaine! You know better than to throw food!"

"But Rachel started it." He whined.

"Rachel, is that true?" Will asks with a serious expression.

She pouts and shakes her head, "no daddy, I didn't throw anything."

Will sighs, "BOTH of you, behave or there will be serious consequences."

"Sorry daddy," says Blaine.

Rachel starts eating her lunch again quietly. Will looks at them both then focuses back on the conversation with his wife. Rachel looks at her father and notices that he isn't paying much attention. Simply out of spite for Blaine's retaliation of the fries she reaches over and pinches him really hard in the back of his arm.

"OWW!" Blain screams then pinches Rachel back blatantly.

"Blaine, no! I'm sorry Emma, I have to go, our children our dreadfully misbehaving."

Rachel starts crying and rubbing her arm. Will put his phone down and sits closer to Rachel to examine her arm.

"Blaine, why did you just pinch your sister?"

"She pinched me first! Look!"

Blaine lifts his arm and Will can clearly see a bright red mark. He shakes his head with disappointment and looks over at his daughter.

"Rachel, why did you pinch your brother?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? So you simply pinched him for no reason whatsoever?"

"He threw French fries at me!" She unknowingly confessed then pouted.

Will sighed and thought for a brief moment.

"Okay, let's go," Will said as he stood up.

"Go where?!" Blaine asked with big frightened eyes.

"To the bathroom, let's go."

"But daddy, I don't gotta go potty," said Rachel innocently.

"We're going in the bathroom for something else. Get up, both of you."

Rachel's eyes are now widened, "Noooo daddy."

"Rachel! Get up, let's go!" Will says as sternly but as quietly as he can in a public restaurant.

"No!" she demands and stomps her foot and crosses her arms.

Blaine is looking at her like she just completely lost her mind. Will just shakes his head. He picks up the petite girl and adjusts her in one arm as he takes hold of Blaine's hand with his other. Both start whining and begging him to change his mind.

"Daddy, we'll be good," Blaine pleads. "Please, please, please give us another chance."

Will ignores his children's crying and begging and heads to the unisex bathroom and takes them both in. He puts Rachel down and stands both children in front of him.

"I already warned both of you earlier. In fact it wasn't even thirty minutes ago."

"Daddy, I'm sorry," said Rachel, "I don't wanna spankin."

"I'm sorry Rachel but I already warned you."

There was a couch in the bathroom for nursing mothers. Will walked over to the orange faux leather bench and sat down. Rachel was fidgeting and Blaine looked really nervous.

"Blaine, you first, come here."

He stepped forward, "daddy, please, please, I'm sorry."

"Sorry buddy," said Will with a sad smile.

Will unsnapped and unzipped Blains dark blue jeans and pulled them down along with his "Spongebob underroos." He placed him over his lap and began to give him a solid and well executed spanking. Rachel covered her eyes. She never enjoyed watching her brother get spanked. She felt even worse knowing she was next. Blaine was kicking and crying.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Will continued to spank his son's beautiful, creamy white, bubble butt until it was a nice pink hue. Blaine was crying pretty heavily at this point. Will lifted him up and clothed him as tenderly as he could. Once clothes were secured Will sat Blaine back on his lap and held him. His son cried on his shoulder for a good couple of minutes before calming down.

"SSHHHhhhh, its okay now buddy, its over."

Once Blaine was calm enough Will whispered in his ear.

"Okay, I need you to be a big boy and stand over there by the door while I deal with your sister. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Okay, that's my boy," said Will before giving Blain a kiss on his forehead and guiding him off his lap.

"Rachel, come over here now please."

She started crying as if the world was ending.

"OHHHhh daddy! Please please please no spankin. I'll be a good gurl forever n ever!"

Will looked at his adorable little girl. She was wearing a short blue dress with three layers of ruffles from the hem up, a white cardigan sweater, white knee socks with one pink bow on each side, navy colored rain boots and her hair was parted into two pony tails tied by pink satin ribbons. She may have physically been fourteen but the four year old little girl was brightly shining through.

Will took a deep breath, took Rachel by her hand and pulled her forward. She resisted which in turn forced Will to take her a bit more forcefully and place her over his lap. He spanked her twice on the back of her thigh.

"Rachel! Stop acting like this is the end of life as you know it."

She struggled with everything she could. He flipped up her dress, pulled down her pink ruffle hemmed panties and started spanking her perk little bottom immediately. Her hand flew back right away; Will simply caught it and placed it gently on the small of her back. He spanked her just as long as he did with Blaine. Maybe giving her just a few more spanks as he knew without a doubt she was the one that started it all with her waywardness.

"Ooowwie, daddy," she cried, "I'll be good! I'll be good!"

By time he finished spanking his naughty little girl she was a blubbering, teary mess. He pulled up her panties and gently lifted her up and sat her back on his lap. He took out a handkerchief he kept in his pocket for just such situations. He wiped the many, many tears from her face then rocked her in his arms. Will looked over at his son and noticed he too had tears still spilling down his face.

"Come here baby boy."

Blaine didn't hesitate as he just wanted to be next to his father and sister. He sat down cautiously as Will put an arm around him and cuddled with both of his humbled children.

**GGG**

Will and his children finished lunch peacefully. He helped both of them into his black Suburban SUV. He snapped Rachel into the booster seat they purchased the weekend after she decided to conform to her four year old self often. She was petite enough that she fit into a regular booster. Will secured her in, handed his little girl her favorite pink blanket with silver and gold stars and her pink unicorn pony.

"Thank you daddy," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome princess," he smiled in return before walking to the other side and helping his other child into the big car.

Blaine didn't sit in a booster but Will helped him adjust in the seatbelt. He handed his son his new favorite toy, a John Cena soft body wrestling doll.

"Thanks daddy," Blaine smiled with a twinkle in his big brown eyes.

Will gave him a huge smile then shut the back door securely. He jumped in the driver's seat and headed home.

**GGG**

Blaine and Rachel smiled at each other. Blaine was especially thankful to Rachel for talking him into being his six year old self for an extended period of time. He felt safe, secure and more loved than he could remember ever feeling when he was actually a little boy. Rachel too had similar feelings. She felt safe and loved and very appreciative to her family for allowing her to participate in this unorthodox way of therapy.

**GGG**

Will pulled into his driveway, shut off his car and turned around and found the biggest smile form on his face. His heart was filled instantly with pride and admiration towards his children. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to his wife.

"_Sweetheart, we're out here in the driveway. I'm going to grade some papers. Both of the kids fell asleep and I don't want to disturb them. The sweetest part is that they fell asleep holding hands. They must have made up with one another. I'll send you a pic. It's the sweetest thing."_

Will took a photo of his two sleeping children and sent it to his wife. Emma received the photo and she found herself tearing up. They were tears of joy. It was at this point she knew all her own years of insecurities were finally put behind her. Her life was now full and enriched with three of the most wonderful people; her husband, son and little girl.

They were each blessed by fate for bringing them all together.

****FINI****


	9. SUPERNATURAL, DEAN & SAM, SAM IN CHARGE

**Sam in Charge**

**(**_**TINY**_** spoiler alert for episode S8/ep5 BLOOD BROTHERS)**

Dean arrived at the dock where Sam stood waiting. His hunter's instincts screamed the moment Dean's friend stepped out of the speed boat. His instincts were confirmed with a single handshake. The hand of the stranger was dry ice cold and rock solid hard. He was shook the hand of a vampire.

"Sam, this is Benny," said Dean nervously.

Sam started to reach for a silver knife he carried on him at all times. Dean shook his head no as a signal to his brother that Benny was a friend.

"I can see you two have a lot to talk about," said Benny, "I'll leave you two at it."

**SNSN**

Sam was livid with his brother. He grabbed Dean by the upper arm and walked him up to the Impala.

"Sam, Sammmmyyy, come on, why are you so upset? You can see I'm fine. It all worked out."

Sam stopped for one brief moment and looked at Dean baffled.

He thought to himself, "Did he REALLY try to justify his being okay at the end meant everything was okay?"

"Really Dean? Really?"

Sam shook his head and started to walk again with an even tighter grip on Dean's arm.

"OW, Sam come on, that hurts!"

"Oh you have no idea how much it IS going to hurt."

**SNSN**

Sam drove Dean to the hotel room. He parked the car and got out right away. Dean was reluctant to move.

"NOW Dean, don't make it harder on yourself."

"Sammy please, I'm sorry, can't we just drive to the next town? You know, get back to our original assignment."

"Dean, are you REALLY going to make me have to count to five?"

"NOO SIR," said Dean as he quickly got out.

"Alright, now march; it's the room right in front of you."

**SNSN**

Dean paced back and forth waiting for Sam to come in. Sam walked in. Dean froze.

"What took you so long?!"

"I had to do some thinking."

"Thinking? About what? About HOW you want to make me learn my lesson? Honestly, so far, I really am learning my lesson and I am NOT liking it."

Sam raises his eyebrow from wonderment, "ohhh you think me making you wait was part of your punishment?" Sam laughed, "Ohhhh no. I was simply thinking about what implement I should use."

"Implement?! Okay, you know what, I changed my mind. We're not doing this."

"You can't change your mind now, we made a pact."

"Ohh, come on, have mercy. You are MY baby brother. I am only supposed to be the one punishing you, not the other way around."

"Yeah well, and that's how it was when first we had dad; but we lost dad. Then we still had Uncle Bobby; but then we lost Uncle Bobby too. Thirdly, we had Cas to put you in your place when need be; but now, now we don't even have Cas. Look, this was your idea in the first place. You know as well as I do that you need to be kept in your place or you get completely out of control. Are you going to TRY and deny that now?" Sam asked sternly.

Dean looked at him then looked at his feet, "No."

"No what?"

Dean looked back up, "No sir."

"Alright then, bottom line, YOU messed up. You messed up BIG and now you must pay for it."

Dean fidgeted as he waited for Sam's further instructions.

"I thought about the amount of danger you put yourself in tonight. You went into a very powerful vampires nest pretty much by yourself. The partner you claim to have brought with you is ALSO a vampire. You kept all of this a secret and didn't call me until the very last second. Not to mention I was several counties away which would make it impossible to get to you in a hurry if need be. NOW, what do you have to say for yourself?"

'Ummm, I really messed up on this one. I'm sorry; I'll never do it again?"

Sam smirked at him, "OH, okay, let me ask you this instead; what IF it were me that pulled this stunt? What would YOU do to ME?"

"That's easy; you would be over my knee, bare bottom, with either a hairbrush or strap smacking that little bottom of yours until I felt you truly learned your lesson."

Sam raised both eyebrows and folded his arms.

Dean quickly realized what he just said, "SHIT!"

"Yep, thank you for your advice, now get the hairbrush out of the black duffle."

"OHhh Sammy come on; I'm sure you would have talked me out of it."

Sam shook his head from disbelief, "I'm sorry what? There is NO WAY I would have been able to talk you out of not spanking my ass; and you know it!"

"UGH!" Dean thought, "He's right! Damn, I really need to have more mercy on this kid in the future."

**SNSN**

Dean sobbed as Sam spanked his susceptible bare bottom with the hairbrush. Sam gave his brother no mercy as he thought about the possibility of losing his again. Dean kicked and squirmed.

"Sam! I'm sooo sooo sorry! I'll never do anything that risky again! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP! It hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt Dean, that's why it's a punishment."

"Come on Sammy," Dean cried, "Cas never even spanked me this long. Please, I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, and look back at how OFTEN you WERE over his knee? TOO often if you ask me! I don't want to have to do this again for a very long, long, long time! IF. AT. ALL!"

Sam emphasized the last three words with three really hard smacks.

Dean screamed from the sting, "OWWWW, "he cried, "Okay, you're right! It was REALLY stupid of me to go without you. I'm really sorry and I will NEVER do that again! I PROMISE!"

Close to three minutes later, Sam stopped. He put down the hairbrush and pulled Dean's boxer/briefs up. He guided him off his lap then stood up next to him. Dean stood there with big crocodile tears.

"Okay, it's done. Go freshen up," said Sam matter-of-factly."

**SNSN**

Dean walked out of the bathroom close to twenty minutes later. Sam worked on his lap top as Dean walked over and stood next to him. Dean tapped the table lightly as he fidgeted a bit.

"Umm Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?"

Dean found himself a bit bashful; but, he scrambled through.

"Umm, are we cool? You know, is everything cool now?"

Sam looked up from his chair, "Yes," he smiled, "everything is cool, we're cool, and the slate has been wiped clean."

Dean gave Sam a sideways smile. Sam smiled back then put his attention back into his research. Dean continued to stand there.

"Umm, Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I'm hungry."

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, smiled, closed his laptop and stood up.

"Some things never do change; okay, come on, let's eat."

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	10. TORCHWOOD, JACK & OWEN

**#1 RULE**

Owen threw the molecular device, also known as a portable prison cell, from his pocket and it immediately opened up and caught the weevil in its tracks.

"Owen!" Snapped Jack, "How many times do I have to remind you what the NUMBER ONE RULE is at Torchwood!? No one takes ANY alien device out of the office without MY permission."

"Okay, I'm sorry but look, the weevil would have escaped so it was a good thing, right?"

"No Owen, you got lucky. I'm tired of you not following orders and today, that's going to stop."

**TW**

Jack pulled up to the building in their black Range Rover Vogue.

"Gwen, Tosh, Lanto, I want you three to get started on the latest assignment. Owen and I will be in shortly."

The three gave Owen a look of sympathy as they followed Jack's orders and walked inside. Jack opened the glove compartment and pulled out a hairbrush he always kept handy for any time one of his crew didn't listen to orders. Owen was already seated on the passenger side in front and watched with wide eyes as Jack pulled out the hairbrush.

"Back seat Owen, now."

Jack ordered as he got out of the driver's side and into the back. Owen hesitated.

"Now Owen! If I have to bring you back here myself it will only be THAT much worse on your backside!"

Owen got out from the front and in the back.

"This is a bollox Jack! I am a 27 year old doctor and you are about to paddle me as if I were some mere child!"

"That is correct, I am about to paddle your beautiful little behind because you DID act like a child by not following my orders."

"Give me another chance, please Jack."

"No, this was your THIRD offence this month. Carrying around gadgets from the riff that you don't truly understand can be very dangerous."

Owen thought for a moment, "Can I at least keep my clothes on?"

Jack smirked, "Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Just last weekend, you, me, Lanto…"

"No, that's not why."

"Then why?"

"Because, it's going to bloody hurt!"

"It's supposed to hurt," Jack smirked slyly, "now; trousers and knickers down and get over my lap. You have ten seconds before I take over and do it for you."

Owen looked at Jack for a moment and knew he wasn't going to change his mind no matter how much he begged or pleaded. He was taking longer than ten seconds; John reached for Owen's jeans and Owen shot back just enough to take control of the situation his self. Jack gave him a rise of his eyebrow to show disapproval.

"Sorry Jack, I umm, I can do it."

He slipped down his clothes and placed his self over Jack's lap. He adjusted the younger man in position in order to have a firm grip on him.

"Why am I about to spank you Owen?"

"Umm, foreplay?...sir."

SMACK! SMACK! Jack landed two solid smacks on Owen's left upper thigh.

"OW!" Calls out Owen as he shot his hand back and did his best to rub away the sting before Jack quickly smacked his hand.

"Keep your hands away and answer my question seriously. I am really not happy with you right now Owen Harper!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's because I took out the portable prison cell without your permission.

"That's exactly right and HOW many times have I already warned you about this?"

Owen was quiet for a moment.

"Answer me Owen. I'm growing VERY impatient."

"Sorry, two or three times sir."

"That's right; and for someone who claims that I'm treating him like a child, well, isn't what you did child like behavior?"

"No," Owen answered very softly.

"Pardon me? I didn't hear you."

"No sir."

"Really? Okay well, I disagree; so let's get this over with."

Owen let a whimper escape his lips as Jack took a sturdy grip around his waist line. Jacke started with his hand and let it rain down on Owen's vulnerable backside. He spanked his bottom for a solid minute before he let up. Owen squirmed instinctively as tears streamed down his young boyish sweet face.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!"

"I hope so but we're not through here just yet."

Owen whimpered again.

Jacked picked up the hairbrush and brought it down hard onto Owen's bright pink hue colored bottom. Owen kicked so hard he kicked the door on accident. Jack adjusted him so he actually had easier access to his sit spots. Jack started again. He spanked the young man's bottom fast and furiously. Left to right, middle to sit spots to upper thighs. Owen cried out in agony from unbearable sting of the brush.

"I'M SO SORRY SIR! I'M SO SORRY!" He cried out through his endless tears, "I won't ever bring anything out in the field again without your permission! I promise!"

His bottom was a dark crimson red color before Jack put the hairbrush down. Owen cried uncontrollably for a good several minutes before Jack even gently pulled up his boxers. He guided him up off his lap and held Owen in his arms until his crying had subsided completely.

"I really am sorry Jack. I know it was risky and dangerous, I won't do it again."

"Good, that's very good to hear."

Jack pulled Owen off of him enough to look at him face to face. Owen looked into Jack's beautiful, kind blue eyes.

"Ready to go back to work?" Jack asked sweetly.

Owen wiped a few left over tears, "yes sir," he smiled meekly.

Jack returned the smile and kissed Owen on top of his head.

"Alright then, let's go."

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**_


	11. LAB RATS, BREE, CHASE, ADAM, DON

**BREE LEARNS THE HARD WAY**

**(Season 2, eps 3 of LAB RATS, ****QUARANTINED****. One change, the kids call Don Davenport, Dad, instead of Mr. Davenport. I do not own any rights to this show. This story contains spanking of a teenager. If it isn't your cup-of-tea then please by all means, do not read. Thank you.)**

"Bree! Get off the phone and pay attention to the mission," ordered Don.

"Aww come on, I'm talking to Owen, just tell us what to do so we can do it. We don't need the entire run down," Bree whined.

Don decided to let the whining go for that moment. He knew Owen was her first real boyfriend and remembered what it was like to be a teenager and in love for the first time.

**LRLR**

Chase and Adam arrive on site for their mission.

"Where is Bree?" Chase asked Adam.

"Oh, I just got a text message from her, she is out with Owen."

"That's just great," Chase complained, "this is going to take so much longer to gather evidence without her here to help."

A few moments later Bree arrived in her street clothes.

"Why aren't you wearing your mission suit?" Chase asked.

"I didn't have time and it's no big deal. Give me your gloves and get out of my way. I'll gather what we need."

Chase gave his gloves to his sister and with her super speed she gathered everything smoothly; until she heard the chime of her phone alerting her to a text message. She quit what she was doing, quickly tore off her gloves and read the text. In doing so she had exposed herself to a very toxic chemical. She didn't pay much attention and went home without telling her brothers what had happened. The following morning as Bree attempted to leave her capsule she set off an alarm. Don and the boys were already in the lab.

"Quickly, Bree, get back in! Get back in!" Don yelled fearfully.

She obeyed right away.

"What happened on the mission last night?" Don asked, "Were you exposed to anything?"

"Oooo ummm maybe," Bree answered hesitantly.

"It figures," scoffed Chase, "it wasn't bad enough that you showed up late, and without your mission suit; but, apparently you exposed yourself to toxic chemicals, great job sis."

Don looked at his youngest son then back at Bree, "you did what? You know what; we'll deal with that later. Right now I need to figure out exactly what you were exposed to so I know what we're dealing with. Until then young lady you will NOT leave that capsule."

"Tonight is Owen's opening night for his art show. I can't miss it."

"Oh, you can and you will," Don ordered, "if you had done the job correctly the first time you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?"

Bree pouted, crossed her arms and huffed but said nothing more. Don sighed at his daughter's actions then looked over at his two boys.

"Adam and Chase, I need both of you to go back and gather me an example since we were unsuccessful yesterday."

**LRLR**

While Chase and Adam were back on site they came across some trouble. Don went upstairs to find his step-son.

"Leo, there you are, your step-brothers need me. I need you to keep an eye on Bree and make sure she doesn't leave the house."

"Yeah, no problem, I got this."

"Great, thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leo went down to the lab only to discover no one was there. He remembered Bree mentioning her boyfriend's art show earlier. He took the clue and made his way to find his step-sister and bring her back home. He found her and not too soon. Only minutes later the effects of the exposure started to kick in. Bree became immobilized within minutes. Leo managed to get her home only to find Don and their brothers waiting. They were furious with her but her well being was their first and foremost concern. Adam picked up his sister from the dolly that Leo used to bring her home. He carried her over to the nearest chair and held her as Don injected his daughter with the antidote. They waited close to an hour before Bree was completely healed. Don paced the floor.

"Alright Bree, now that you're better and I know you are back to yourself; it's time we dealt with your punishment."

Bree proceeded to make a pouty lip and attempted to give the puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try little girl but you are in really big trouble. Just by being careless and irresponsible, you exposed yourself to a toxic chemical which could have seriously harmed you. I was going to ground you for a month."

"Was? Sooo now it's just two weeks?" Bree asked hopefully.

"Ohh no, it's still a month; BUT, now, I'm adding a spanking to that punishment."

"A spanking!? Daddy, please, I promise I'll never, ever do it again!" Bree pleaded.

Chase stepped up, "dad, couldn't you maybe just make it five weeks of being grounded instead?"

Don sighed and puts his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Look, I appreciate you looking after your sister; but the truth is I would be giving the exact same punishment to you or Adam if either of you did the same thing. She left when I specifically told her she was quarantined. She could have harmed a lot of innocent people. We were all very lucky that the chemical she was exposed to stayed contained in just her body alone. Do you understand how dangerous it could have been?"

Chase looked up at his father with a look of understanding. He glanced over at Bree and gave her a look of sympathy.

"Alright then, Chase, take Adam and Leo upstairs while your sister and I have a long discussion about the importance of obeying."

**LRLR**

"Bree, jeans down and over my lap," Don ordered.

"Please daddy, let me leave my jeans on," she pleaded.

"Absolutely not; and if you don't stop stalling I'm going to use my belt."

With a moment or two of hesitation Bree finally did as she was told. She pulled her jeans down and placed herself over her father's lap. He began to warm up her pretty little bottom right away. The sixteen year old hadn't been over her father's knee in some time. It was evident by her recent actions that he would need to be a lot more consistent with spanking his children as a punishment if he were going to keep order.

Bree is squirming and kicking her legs. He spanked her for a good minute before he stopped. He helped lift her off of his lap.

"Bree, stand in the corner and think about all you have done, I'll be right back."

With tears cascading down her face, Bree did as she was told. Don left and came back several minutes later with a wooden hairbrush in his hand. He sat back down.

"Alright, Bree, back over my knee."

As she walked over she noticed the brush and began to cry harder.

"Daddy, please, please not the brush. I promise I'll be really good."

"I'm sure you will but I need to make sure of that. You put yourself and a lot of people in danger with your careless actions; now over my Breanna."

She stalled for just a moment then did as she was ordered. She placed herself back over her father's knee; he grabbed a hold of the waistband of her pink cotton panties and pulled them down to the middle of her thighs. She throws her hand back immediately and tries her best to pull her panties back up.

"No! No daddy! Please, not on the bare!"

He spanks her thigh really hard.

"MOVE (smack) YOUR (smack) HAND! (smack)"

She lets go and starts sobbing. Don picks up the brush and begins with the rest of her punishment. He gives her a good forty smacks with the brush to her rosy, pert bottom. The last ten were focused on her upper thighs and sit spots. She is clinging onto Don's jeans with all her might; crying so hard she can barely talk. She managed to scream out an apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy! I'll be good! I promise!"

She kicked, screamed and cried. Once he felt he had gotten through to her he put the brush down. He pulled up her panties, helped her up and cuddled with her until she was calm. Once she had settled down he kissed the top of her head.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked sincerely.

She sniffled a few sniffles, "Ye y yes daddy and I love you too."

He gave her another hug and kiss and a warm smile.

"I have some work to do; why don't you change into your PJ's and then go upstairs with your brothers, okay?"

"Okay daddy," she answered with a sweet and very humble smile.

**LRLR**

Bree found her brothers watching TV. She made her way onto her older brother's lap and snuggled close to him for comfort; he did not disappoint.

"Adam," said Bree softly, "would you do me a big favor?"

"Sure baby sis, what is it?"

"As soon as you get a chance, use your laser vision on that horrid hairbrush. That thing is truly evil."

Adam gave her a gentle squeeze and smirked, "as soon as I can, I promise I will."

Chase shook his head, "I didn't see nor hear anything," but looked over at his siblings; and smiled in such a way that told his siblings he was in agreement to the plan.

**THE END**


End file.
